poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost Power
They have awaken in the Room Morgana: Guys? Are you okay? Futaba: Agunimon: We're fine, Futaba. But I don't know what's going on. Then his power electrocuted him￼ Lobomon: Where are we? Ryuji: They look around and saw a Digimon in a Robe Ann: Hey, there. Do you know where we are? Digimon: Huh? What do you know, Five Champions and sixteen Hybrid Digimon. Now what did you do to get thrown into this sorry place? Morgana: Digimon: This is a prison, situation beneath Figaro Castle.￼ Dogmon: Hold on, Prison!? Ottermon: For real!? Digimon: Well, they call it prison, but it's more like a death sentence. Kazemon: That's not true! Kumamon: Yeah, there must be way out! Digimon: Oh. Wouldn't that be nice? But you can forget about it. You won't find any Digimon Guards, because much worse is on patrol: sentient machines that hunt down all who try to escape. Jut surviving down here is a small miracle. Arbormon: Sentient Machines? Ranamon: They're weren't Mirages? Digimon: How's ￼a lowly prisoners like me to know? But I suppose that they must not be. When the Digimon King of Figaro stumbled upon this place some years ago, he decided to enlist help from folks at Shinra. But then, all the machines that Shinra brought in--- they started attacking people, as if they had minds of their own. Ultimately, the site was abandoned, and now the worst of Figaro's Criminals are sent here to rot. Talpidmon: Reminds me the Time that Tromon got that Breakfast Machine. Cutaway Tromon is using the Breakfast Machine and it shot him Tromon: Ah! Ow!￼ Ow! What was the point of all that!? Ah! All it does it shot you! It doesn't make Breakfast at all! Ah! End of Cutaway They went ahead Mercurymon is using his power, but it electrocuted him Grumblemon: Careful! Loweemon: Are you alright? Mercurymon: I'm fine. But what is wrong with us? Beetlemon: Tama! Can you tell us why? They didn't see Tama Ottermon: Tama? Tama! Goatmon: Huh? She's not answering. Tama? Tama! Where are you? Anteatermon: Oh no, you don't think- Ladybugmon: That they confiscated our Weapons, Items and our Mirages? Even we lost our Powers? Dogmon: What? No, that's crazy talk! Maybe... Flamingomon: Any Ideas? Agunimon: "Any Ideas" I don't see the Gate. But we really need to get out of here.￼ Makoto: That's for sure. Still, without our weapons and Materials, even your powers. We might just died here. Ryuji: What we're not gonna- Then a Robot appeared, they are fighting but it's too strong Morgana: No... We won't... Kazemon: I can't believe... this is it... And then Someone save them it was Gaomon ￼and Yusuke Gaomon: You're the Hybrid Digimon from the Digital World? Yusuke: Um, are you alright. Makoto: Oh! We're good, Yosuke. Agunimon: Yeah, we're okay too! Talk about close call. Gaomon: A little too close. I'm Gaomon. First. He give those Device to the Legendary Warriors Dogmon: What's that? Ryuji: It looks like a Small Box. Yusuke: Sort of. It's an Eldbox, a kind of artifact... with some modern￼ improvements. You might say it's kinda like... Those things that you Warriors use to contain Mirages and Digimon. Kazemon: Like Prismarium and Data Chips? Gaomon: If that's what you called them, Yes. You can just think of it like a Prismarium and Data Chips. Yusuke: The only difference is that Eldboxes are for capturing machines, and Not Mirages and Digimon. Goatmon: Capture them? Gaomon: Try it out. They use the Device and it captured the Machine Kumamon: Alright! Ann: Gaomon, who's siding are you on? I don't get why you'd help us. Gaomon: I'll tell you on the way, but we need to go. They went off Gaomon: No, I'm with SeeD, a mercenary group in the League of S. We fight against the Federation. I know who you are. Tentomon told me about you. Kazemon: Tentomon... Was.. Oh! He gave us the Fastcraft! Kumamon: Oh! So he's in the League of S! The Bug Digimon. Yusuke: You got that right, he's a Officer. Loweemon: Whoa, I didn't know he was a big shot. Morgana: So why are you and Yusuke helping us out like this? I don't suppose it's too... Make up for the Waterfall. Yusuke: What? Sorry, but I don't think he ever mentioned a waterfall. It was Cyberdramon, the Digimon who got you in here, that asked us to help you out. Futaba: That Digimon, why? Gaomon: You've seen the anchor that's latched on to the desert castle. Cyberdramon's Kingdom? Ranamon: Yeah? Yusuke: In order to break loose of it, we'll need the mail energy which lies dormant beneath this facility. Morgana: Are you sure, the Mako ￼energy is strong? Gaomon: Yep. Trust us. Ryuji: Hold on, you mean? Gaomon: Yep. This isn't a coincidence. Cyberdramon sent you here as part of the operation. To perform a job. Beetlemon: Wait! Hang on! Why didn't he ask us to?￼ Yusuke: Figaro didn't join the Federation willingly. It's under constant watch. Also, Cyberdramon knew the Federation doesn't do nice things to it's prisoners. Apparently, the real thorns in their side are kept... Somewhere between life and death. Ann: Life and death? Sounds like what those strange dark Digimons, said back in Saronia. Grumblemon: So, what isntjis we're supposed to do? Gaomon: Our Target, the Mako Reactor--- it's swarming with all kinds of dangerous mirages and Digimon. Makoto: Oh, I guess that makes sense then. Yusuke: Right! We were hoping that you Legendary Warriors can able to handle those Digimon. Unfortunately... It looks like your powers, your Weapons and Materials has been confiscated and suppressed. Kazemon: Yeah, they did. But, we didn't really know. I mean, they've never been suppressed before... Ranamon: But they're useless now, I guess. Dogmon: Oh boy. So does that mean, we broke the Master Plan? Gaomon: If we have to do this without your power, then yes. The Master Plan is toast. Although, the operation's in motion. Use the Eldboxes. And we'll just have to hope for the best... Yusuke: Hm..? You know... the League of S has an Agent on-site.￼ I think he can remove suppressors. Flamingomon: Really? Yusuke: it's possible, but I can't promise you. Now, enough talking. Let's press on. They heading and they fighting the Robot and then more are coming Morgana: What the!? They're so many! Gaomon: If you challenge a Fighter like me? Yeah. The other Agent is up ahead. I'll hold those jerks off here. Go on, without me.￼ Yusuke: Okay. Ryuji: What! Gaomon, you can't take them all down! Makoto: We should help you! Gaomon: No! This is my mission. Go! He fight them Yusuke: Let's go! Morgana: But..? Yusuke: He's doing what his heart command, we can't interfere him. Let's just get this over with. Morgana: Okay. They head off to find the Agent of the League of S￼